


Honey, I'm Home

by generalofthefangirlarmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Fluff, How That Hug Should Have Ended, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Dean Winchester, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalofthefangirlarmy/pseuds/generalofthefangirlarmy
Summary: Dean Winchester returns to the bunker and looks for survivors. He finds Castiel, who is shocked to see Dean alive. Basically how that hug would have gone if Dean and Cas had been alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my very first fanfic so if you have any comments on grammar or character personalities please let me know! (But be nice about it please)

Dean kept his gun raised as he proceeded warily through the bunker. Both Sam and Castiel appeared to be gone; the angel sigil and the blood on the floor pointed towards an ambush and Dean had no desire to have the same happen to him. Since Sam was gone, presumably missing since there wasn’t enough blood for a fatal wound, and Cas was apparently zapped off to who knows where, Dean continued silently through the bunker looking for any sign of who ambushed them and if they were still here.

Just ahead, Dean spotted an open doorway and a sign of movement inside. Dean kept his back pressed against the wall as he stepped silently towards the weapons room, ready to shoot at a moment’s notice. He turned into the doorway, gun raised and pointed at the room’s occupant, only to lower it at the sight of that familiar brown trench coat. Castiel’s back was turned as he assorted through various weapons, unaware of Dean’s entry. Dean took a step towards the angel as he tucked his gun into the waistband of his jeans.

“Hey Cas” Dean said softly, just now remembering that Cas probably thought he was dead. He also remembered the hug they shared, and his futile wish that it wouldn’t be the last. Maybe that wish wouldn’t be as futile as he thought.

Castiel froze, and then slowly turned around, his eyes wide with shock. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again.

“Dean,” he said in that gravelly voice that never failed to arouse Dean. “You’re… You’re alive.”

Castiel’s voice broke on that last word as he seemed to finally take in the fact that Dean was still walking the earth. Dean gave a small, almost bashful smile as he stepped towards the angel again. The spell holding the angel still suddenly broke as Dean was suddenly enveloped by his muscular arms. Dean’s smile grew as he put his arms around the angel in turn.

“Missed me, huh?” Dean tried to joke, but his voice broke halfway through as he imagined what Cas must have felt when he saw the sun return to normal. He hated that feeling, he’s felt it too many times already, and he had no wish to put his friend through it.

Castiel’s only response to Dean’s attempt at a joke was to hold him tighter, as if afraid to let Dean go in case it meant he wasn’t real. Dean had no problem with this; he could have stayed in that man’s arms for the rest of his life.

It took a few seconds after Castiel started shaking that Dean realized he was crying. His left hand came up to cradle the back of Cas’s head while the other stayed wrapped around his waist. He leaned his cheek against Castiel’s and started to slowly rock the weeping angel back and forth. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m safe, I’m alive. It’s okay Cas, it’s okay” Dean murmured into his ear as he continued rocking him.

When Cas’s shaking subsided a bit, Dean pulled back a little so he could look Castiel in the eye. The angel’s eyes were red, but that just made the blue stand out brighter. The hand that was cradling Cas’s head came around to cup his cheek. Dean used his thumb to wipe away some of his tears. Castiel stared up at him with hope in his eyes and a small smile starting to form on his face.

“Dean,” Castiel said, and Dean was astounded by the amount of love he could hear in that one syllable. But he was even more astounded that that love was contained in his name, and was being directed at him. 

That one word gave Dean the courage to lean forward and press his lips against the angel’s mouth. He tasted salty from the tears that ran into his mouth, but his lips were firm. After a moment, the angel exhaled and started to move his lips in turn. The kiss turned deep and slow, and it was the best thing that Dean had ever experienced.

Dean pulled back a bit, despite Cas’s small sound of protest, and leaned his forehead against Castiel’s.

“You have no idea,” Dean said against the angel’s lips, “how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Castiel gave a knowing smile, and it occurred to Dean that maybe the angel had been pining after him as long as he had been pining after Castiel.

“I, I have never been able to tell you before,” Cas began, his voice deeper than usual, “that I loved you. At first it was because I didn’t know it was love, as I have never felt such an emotion. But as I developed friendships with other humans, I noticed that what I felt for you was more. As I spent more time around you and started to understand humans better, I realized that I was in love. But I never thought you would feel the same way.”

Castiel paused, his eyes, which were slightly downward, moved back up to his and locked Dean in that familiar, intense stare.

“You are beautiful, Dean Winchester. You have the brightest soul I have ever seen. In all my thousands of years of being in the garrison and observing humans, you were the only one that really stood out. You were the only one that made me feel. Dean, I love you.”

With that proclamation, Castiel suddenly became unsure of himself again, and moved to step back out of Dean’s arms. Dean swiftly halted his retreat by stepping forward and kissing him briefly, but passionately.

“Cas,” Dean smiled, a bit overcome by Castiel’s opinion of him, “I love you, too.”

Castiel smiled, relieved, and leaned back in to continue the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to whoever caught the Doctor Who reference!


End file.
